S proudem
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Caranthir v Doriathu udělá osudovou chybu. Zmíněn vztah Caranthir/kanonická manželka, varování: kanonická smrt postav.


**S proudem**

Oči měl jako ze skla, nevidoucí, zakalené bolestí.

Nemusel jsem se shánět po léčiteli a ptát se ho – poznám smrtelnou ránu, když ji vidím. Tahle navíc zabíjela pomalu, mučivě: vedená zdola nahoru, prorazila pod spodním okrajem prsního plátu do útrob: od podbřišku směrem k hrudní kosti. Poslední pokus o odpor již poraženého, k zemi sraženého soupeře se zlomeným mečem v ruce. Zbroj z umírajícího někdo stáhl, ale víc se dělat nedalo: každý pokus ho ošetřit a zachránit by nepochybně nakonec jenom prodloužil jeho agónii.

„Moryo… Nemělo to skončit takhle," zatápal po mé ruce, když jsem k němu přiklekl. Stěží jsem mu rozuměl, jak mezi slabikami lapal po dechu a síly ho rychle opouštěly. „Měl být můj. Mohl být můj, kdyby…" Maličko pootočil hlavu, jako by chtěl pohlédnout směrem ke svému mrtvému protivníkovi. Chlapec – a Dior Eluchíl, Thingolův dědic a poslední král Doriathu, opravdu působil dojmem předčasně dospělého hocha – teď ležel na podlaze sotva pár kroků stranou v kaluži krve, schoulený do sebe, černé vlasy přilepené k tváři. Rána, jež ho zabila, byla na rozdíl od té, již zasadil, čistá; musel zemřít okamžitě nebo během chvilky.

„Víš…" sípal raněný, „…že do téhle chvíle… jsem vážně měl pocit… že se mi nemůže nic stát?"

Křičel bych zlostí, bezmocným vztekem. Jenomže hruď se mi svírala tak, že jsem ze sebe nedokázal vypravit ani hlásku.

„Nenávidím ji," pokračoval posledními silami. „Ať ji pohltí temnota, i celý její rod… Všechno je to její vina… Mohli jsme být šťastní, věříš? Mohl být můj…" Z nosu mu pramínkem tekla krev a na tváři a skráních se mísila s potem. „S Thingolem… jako spojencem… bychom dobyli Angband."

„Tiše, Tyelco. Blouzníš," našel jsem hlas. „Lež klidně. Ranhojič tu bude co nevidět."

Zasmál se – divný, křečovitý zvuk přecházející do stonu. Jeho volná ruka se pevněji vtiskla do rány, která mu rozpárala břicho.

„Jako by mne mohl zachránit," zachraplal a stočil nezaostřený pohled stranou. „Sornetáro!"

„Tady jsem, lorde Turcafinwë," přiklekl k němu velitel jeho družiny z druhé strany. „Co přikazuješ?"

„Diorovi spratci… Postarej se o ně. Pomsti mne."

„Pane, lord Curufinwë už královnu Nimloth s dětmi pronásleduje. Jestli to je ona, kdo má u sebe váš Kámen, dostihne ji a ztrestá."

„To nestačí," chroptěl Tyelcormo. Mezi prsty přitisknutými k břichu mu vytryskl silnější pramen tmavé krve, když se neklidně pohnul. „Znají to tu, pokusí se proklouznout. Postarej se, aby neunikli. Ani jeden z nich. Přísahej, že neselžeš."

„Přísahám…"

„Tak jdi. Hned. Ať je rozsekají meče, roztrhají vlci a Nepřítelovy stvůry… Ať jsou prokleti navždy…"

„Tyelcormo…" stiskl jsem jeho ruku. Po zádech mi přebíhal mráz, takový, jaký panoval venku, jen mnohem děsivější. „To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Kámen se musí vrátit do našich rukou. Ale ublížit dětem?" Jak by mohl?

Ostří vzpomínky se mi zabodlo do duše, všechna ta strašná, zlá poslední slova, která mezi námi padla, má i její, můj hněvivý výbuch, její prosby, její odpor, pohrdání v očích, když se ode mne odvracela… Poslední pouto s minulostí, se zdáním, že i někdo jako já může vést spokojený život. Poslední, co mi zbylo po Thornwen… Krev mé krve… I já jsem ublížil svému dítěti, byť ne mečem a násilím.

„_Jestli půjdeš do Doriathu, chladnokrevně vraždit příbuzné mé matky, pak se vidíme naposledy. A už nikdy tě nenazvu svým otcem," řekne Morialmë v mé vzpomínce._

„_Ty víš, že musím," odvětím. „Nejsem žádná stvůra, dělám jenom, co je nutné. Kdo jiný by to měl chápat, než ty?"_

„_Nikdy to nepochopím," utne. „Vím jenom jedno: pokud teď odejdeš, bude mi jasné, že jsi mou matku nikdy nemiloval. Jinak by ses tak ochotně nehrnul, abys ze sebe udělal zabijáka. Abys pošlapal svou čest, a tím i její. Plivl na její památku. Učinil přesně to, o čem víš, že by jí zlomilo srdce. Kdyby tady byla…"_

„_Dost! Ztichni, dítě!" Jako už tolikrát předtím, krev se ve mně vaří, stoupá mi do tváří. Vztek se mě zmocňuje, ještě silnější než zoufalství. Takhle se cítil Curufinwë, když mu jeho syn řekl totéž co ona mně? Přemoudřelí potomci ze třetí generace Fëanárovy linie – tak sebejistí a plní odsudků vůči nám, svým otcům. Pěsti se mi samy svírají zlostí. „Přísahal jsem."_

„_Přísahal jsi i jí!" křikne na mě. „A půjdeš-li, už mne na Amon Ereb nehledej, až se vrátíš." Tvář má rozčilením zardělou, to po mně zdědila._

„_Neopovažuj se takhle se mnou mluvit!" chytím ji za zápěstí a stisknu tak silně, až zasykne bolestí. „Učiním, co je moje povinnost, Morialmë. A ty…"_

„_A já tedy nejsem dál tvoje dcera!" štěkne. „Nikdy víc!" Vytrhne se mi, otočí se na patě a je pryč, oblak černých vlasů nad černými šaty jako bouřkový mrak._

_Krev mé krve. Mé vlastní dítě. Vím, že jsem ji v té chvíli opravdu viděl naposledy._

I Tyelcormo byl krví mé krve, a ztrácel jí víc a víc každou vteřinou, každým pracným úderem srdce.

Děti. Vlastní i cizí, naše prokletí…

„Nechápeš to, Moryo," pracně na mne zaostřil. „Silmaril… nestačí… Všechno mi vzala… a já jí všechno vezmu… Vytrhám… to hadí sémě… s kořenem… Jdi, Sornetáro… Vykonej, co přikazuji…"

Bratrův kapitán se mlčky zvedl, poklonil a vyrazil bez ohlédnutí k východu z trůnního sálu. Zůstal jsem jen já se svou osobní stráží. Raněný dýchal namáhavě, lapavě, zrychleně.

„Teď už… to bude… jenom na vás…" dostal ze sebe. „Musíte… musíte získat… zpátky… Nenech mě padnout… do věčné tmy… Přísaha… musí… Ah!"

Napjal se jako luk, s proudem krve mu z rozpáraného břicha vyklouzlo ještě něco dalšího, a krev se mu vyřinula i z úst. Ruka, kterou dosud svíral na ráně, bezvládně poklesla na podlahu. Vytřeštěné oči zůstaly slepě zírat kamsi do tmy.

Sundal jsem špinavou rukavici a opatrně mu přes ně stáhl víčka, srovnal mu paže podél těla. Třetí z nás: po Telvovi a otci. Vážně jsme si mysleli, že nás se smrt netýká, dokud nesplníme svůj úkol až do konce?

„Co teď, pane?" opovážil se mne po chvíli vyrušit jeden z mých velitelů. Šlehl jsem po něm zuřivým pohledem, se zuby stisknutými. Věděl jsem však, že má pravdu, když mne pobízí – nesmíme dál otálet. Můj bratr je mrtev, ale hon jsme ke konci dosud nepřivedli.

Ze země jsem se zvedal ztěžka.

„Jdeme," procedil jsem. „Najdeme silmaril a skončíme s tím šílenstvím, ať tohle všechno není nadarmo."

Věnoval jsem poslední pohled zabitému Tyelcormovi a druhý Dioru Eluchílovi, který mu zasadil smrtící úder. Mohl být můj, a tohle všechno by se nestalo, řekl můj bratr. Jen kdyby se Lúthien zachovala ochotněji. Jen kdyby dala přednost lordu ze Vznešených elfů před Druhorozeným vandrákem. Dior by byl Tyelcormovým synem a Doriath naším spojencem, ne nepřítelem. Padlým a rozvráceným nepřítelem. A já jsem nemusel ztratit své jediné dítě.

Odolal jsem náhlé potřebě kopnout do mrtvého těla Berenova potomka.

Boj v Tisíci jeskyních ještě zdaleka nedospěl ke konci. Na každém kroku, za každým rohem jsme naráželi na provizorní barikády z nábytku, na ukryté lučištníky a narychlo nastražené pasti. Postupovali jsme pomalu, od šarvátky k šarvátce. Na mnoha místech se překotily svícny a lucerny, olej se rozlil po dlaždicích i kamenných podlahách, vzplály ozdobné gobelíny na stěnách a oheň nám odřízl další cestu.

„Říkám si," vrčel jsem, když plameny opět přehradily chodbu před námi, „že tohle bludiště musí mít druhý východ. Nebo víc východů. Proč by Sindar jinak ustupovali do nitra jeskyní a snažili se nás zpomalovat? Do pasti by se takhle zahnat nedali. Určitě se snaží odsud dostat ženské a děti, a tihle, co po nás střílejí ze zálohy a zapalují, co se dá, je kryjí. Kam byste vedli nozové ústupové cesty, kdybyste byli jimi?" obrátil jsem se řečnicky ke svým mužům.

„K řece," nadhodil můj kapitán. Znělo to trochu jako otázka.

„Tak," kývl jsem. „K řece. Tam bych měl nachystané čluny pro případ nouze, a tam bych se snažil dostat ty, které chci chránit. Pojďme. Zaskočíme je – pokud se uprchlíci stahují k Esgalduině, musíme se snažit dostat se tam před nimi. Pro případ, že s sebou mají silmaril."

Nevraceli jsme se k hlavní bráně jeskyní. Dosáhli jsme právě té části Menegrothu, kde se lepší komnaty po pravé straně chodby obracely směrem ven, do lesů, a měly okna – ve svahu nad zemí, prudkém, ale ne tak nebezpečně, aby se silný a obratný muž nedokázal spustit až k rovnějšímu terénu.

Venku panovala ledová zima. Noc už padla, vzduch praštěl mrazem a vrstva sněhu zahalující lesy Doriathu utuhla v ledovou kůrku, křehkou a křupavou. Z jeskyní se k nám nesly zvuky boje, křik a nářek, ale zde byl klid. Nejdelší noc roku, kdy se slunce nadlouho skryje, ale přitom právě začíná odpočítávat k jaru. Vyrazili jsme směrem, kde jsme tušili neklidný tok řeky, napolo ukrytý krustou ledu, rychle a nenápadně jako stíny. Armáda prokletých. Družina tichých a smrtících duchů ze strašidelných legend. Připravených zabíjet a být zabiti. A já v jejich čele.

Vždyť co zbývalo v mém životě takového, aby stálo za to obětovat tomu poslední jiskru svého bytí? Jedině silmaril, nic jiného. Thornwen je mrtvá a Morialmë se mě zřekla. Nemám už jinou rodinu než své bratry, a jiný úkol, než ten, který nám svěřil otec.

Chlad a tma, vysoké hvězdy, studený jílec zbraně v sevřené pěsti – není to vlastně stejné jako tehdy, uprostřed té nekonečně dlouhé noci, kdy jsem poznal Thornwen? Jenže tehdy jsme přišli jako zachránci, jako oslavovaní hrdinové.

_Všichni jsme ještě otřesení Telvovou smrtí, i když to na sobě nedáváme znát – krom jeho dvojčete, přirozeně. I ve mně však hlodá pochybnost: nemohl jsem to být právě já, kdo hodil pochodeň, jež ho zabila? V té hrůze temných myšlenek a zoufalé snaze udržet při životě alespoň druhého Ambarussu mi vlastně přijde vhod vzdálená záře požárů na pobřeží jižně od Drengistu._

_Dorazíme právě včas, abychom zachránili zbytek Círdanova lidu, který se nestačil včas evakuovat na lodích a zoufale se brání přesile Morgothových stvůr. Je po kotníky sněhu, jenž přemrzá a jehož krupičky nám vítr metá do tváří. Sněhu, v němž rudá krev padlých a černá, jež patřila nepřátelům, tvoří stejné temné skvrny vpíjející se jedna do druhé._

_Mezi vysvobozenými jsou Círdanovi vojáci, námořníci i rybáři, ale také velká skupina dětí a žen – nejen manželek a matek, ale i léčitelek, tkadlen, řemeslnic a umělkyň všeho druhu, kolik se mezi lidem Eldar dá nalézt. A Thornwen – samostatná, sebevědomá dívka, na vkus Noldor možná až příliš hubená a chlapecká, pohledná, ale ve srovnání s jinými žádná krasavice. Nikdy předtím jsem nepoznal ženu, již by živil obchod; nikdy před ní. Vozí sůl na východ Beleriandu a rudu od trpaslíků zpátky na západ, jemné kožešiny z Hithlumu a těžké červené víno z jihu. Pochází z Eglarestu a na severu Falasu uvízla při obležení. Nerozumím zpočátku ani slovo z podivného nářečí, jímž Círdanovi Falathrim hovoří, ale okamžitě jí propadnu. Jako blázen. Jako pošetilec, na samém začátku války. Pod hvězdami, se sněhem pod nohama a vzduchem plným mrazivých vloček, které jí přistávají ve vlasech._

_Jsou věci, které ani ty rozumem neovlivníš, Carnistire, podotkla by k tomu má matka, kdyby o tom věděla. A usmála by se._

Ne. Nesměl jsem teď myslet na Thornwen ani na matku, už proto, že by jedna i druhá odsoudily, co právě dělám. Tak jako Morialmë, na pohled skrz naskrz moje dcera, ale uvnitř… Opanoval jsem se.

Klouzali jsme zimní krajinou v bezměsíčné noci jako na netopýřích křídlech. Už jsme slyšeli šumění silného proudu nezamrzající řeky i sykot větru v suchém rákosí a vrbách na břehu.

„Tamhle, pane. Podívej se," dotkl se jeden z kapitánů mého rukávu. Vlevo před námi na okamžik probliklo tlumené světlo. Zakvílelo dítě, a ten zvuk vzápětí zdusila čísi dlaň. Zjevně jsme našli druhý vchod do Thingolových jeskyní.

Pokynem ruky jsem stáhl své muže k Esgalduině. Břehy tu byly vytvrzené mrazem, sníh odvátý, jak na něj dotíraly ledové větry řítící se říčním korytem. Postupovali jsme tichounce, ale klusem, a vzápětí se před námi otevřel výhled na to, co jsme čekali: molo a loděnici s čluny vytahanými na břeh. Všechno to byly lehké veslice, které se dají vmžiku spustit na vodu a prchnout s nimi po proudu pryč, ven z tohoto padlého království.

Ale dnes ne. Dnes neodplují.

Tři muži, kteří loděnici hlídali, zemřeli dříve, než stačili vykřiknout. Ukryli jsme se ve stínu roubených zdí a porostu. Čekali jsme.

Nedlouho.

Byla to středně velká skupinka, ne víc než šedesát duší, převážně ženy s dětmi v doprovodu několika málo bojovníků. Měli s sebou raněné i sotva odrostlá batolata, takže se pohybovali pomalu a hlučněji, než by se od lesních elfů dalo očekávat. Vůdce v jejich čele byl vysoký, se stříbrnými vlasy zářícími do tmy. Jistě se mu povedlo tuhle nesourodou skupinku shromáždit po cestě z jeskyní, na útěku, a teď si myslí, že už má vyhráno, že uspěl a zachránil je…

_Jestli půjdeš do Doriathu, chladnokrevně vraždit příbuzné mé matky, pak se vidíme naposledy._

Sevřel jsem jílec meče pevněji. Ne. Nenechám se odradit, nikým, ani tebou ne, má dcero, která jsi mne už zatratila. Jediné, na čem ještě záleží, je silmaril.

Vyřítili jsme se z loděnice na nic netušící uprchlíky jako smršť.

Ženy se rozječely, děcka rozplakala hrůzou. Někomu upadlo do sněhu dosud zakryté světlo a scénu ozářil bledý jas noldorské hvězdné lampičky.

Počkat – noldorské?

Plavá žena v kápi, která ji upustila, teď krok za vůdcem Sindar tahala pravačkou ze závěsu u boku zbraň, zatímco levou si přidržovala na boku malé dítě, děvčátko. Odrostlé batole s tmavými vlásky a pláčem zardělou tváří…

Na šílený okamžik jsem nabyl dojmu, že vidím Thornwen s malou Morialmë. Jako tehdy, když nás při hledání měděných žil v Ered Luin přepadli horští skřeti: připravená bránit sebe i dítě, nespoléhat se jenom na mě. Na mě… Ruka s mečem mi poklesla.

Pak konečně tasila, bok po boku se sindarským lordem, a kápě pláště se jí svezla za ramena. Její vlasy nebyly popelavé, jako měla moje mrtvá žena, a tvář jsem znal, byť odjinud, z dávných časů…

„Artanis!" nemohl jsem uvěřit vlastním očím.

Že žije tady a je vdaná, jsme se pochopitelně dávno doslechli. Že teď, v čase války, počala a porodila dítě, stejně pošetile jako já, už ne. A jak taky: její bratři byli mrtví a ona sama neměla proč posílat zprávy na Amon Ereb.

Mí muži, jeden po druhém, zaváhali, když poznali Noldë z Finwëho domu, pozdrželi útok, čekajíce na můj povel.

„Takže to budeš ty, Caranthire, kdo mě zabije?" postavila holčičku na zem i s vakem, které děcko svíralo v náručí, a postavila se mezi nás a ji. Mluvila sindarsky a v očích měla pohrdání. A temný plamen, divoký a nesmiřitelný, jako kdysi. „Jak případné… bratranče. Po tom, co provedli tví bratři mému, žádné překvapení. Ale možná že já zabiju tebe."

Ukročila, ale jen nepatrně, aby neporušila obranný kruh. Těch pár okamžiků mého váhání stačilo: ztratili jsme moment překvapení, a byť nás, bojeschopných, byl pořád ještě čtyřnásobek proti jejich vojákům, pochopil jsem, že nám své životy hodlají prodat draho.

„Artanis," zopakoval jsem ještě jednou, bezmocně.

„Zabij mne," zvedla po chvíli ticha hlavu a upřela mi pohled přímo do očí. Z jejího výrazu mrazilo. V hlavě se mi rozhučel roj včel – příliš pozdě jsem se pokusil uhnout jejímu zraku, a nepodařilo se mi to. Její hlas šeptal, neznámo, zda skutečně nebo jen uvnitř mého mozku: „Zabij mne, jako jsi vraždil mé rodné v Alqualondë, a buď za to proklet. Nebo mne nech projít, i s mými."

_Jestli půjdeš do Doriathu, chladnokrevně vraždit příbuzné mé matky…_

_Budeš vraždit, jako v Alqualondë…_

_Budeš vraždit, jako ještě před hodinou v Tisíci jeskyních…_

_Budeš vraždit i tady, na břehu řeky, jako skřet pobíjet bezmocné dívky a malé děti, nelítostně poskvrníš bílý sníh rudou krví..._

_Komu sloužíš – sobě samému, otci, Přísaze, Nepříteli? A není už to jedno?_

„Nechte je jít," zachraplal jsem. Jazyk jsem měl divně ztuhlý a za čelem mi tepalo.

„Pane?" obrátil se ke mně nevěřícně velitel mé osobní stráže.

„Slyšeli jste," zopakoval jsem. „Ustupte. Nechte je jít."

Sindar v rychlosti spouštěli čluny do ledových vod Esgalduiny, ženy do nich usazovaly své děti, pomáhaly raněným, zatímco těch pár bojeschopných mužů se postavilo mezi ně a nás. Ani mému náhlému milosrdenství nevěřili. A proč by měli.

Stříbrovlasý lord naskočil do loďky jako poslední, odstrčil ji od mola a pět člunů se rozletělo po vodě, jak je zachytil proud. Artanis se neohlédla. Jen kratičce se dotkla ramene velitele Sindar, než se chopila vesla, zrovna jako on. Dítě se krčilo mezi nimi, uzlík na klíně.

Strnul jsem. Letmý a výmluvný dotek, jaký jsem já tisíckrát věnoval Thornwen, když jsme vyvázli z nebezpečí, když jsem jí chtěl dát najevo svou náklonnost, ale před lidmi se nehodilo nic důvěrnějšího, když jsem jí dával dobrou noc. Když jsme se před mým odchodem do Bragollach loučili, aniž bychom tušili, že je to naposledy. Vyjádření sounáležitosti, bezvýhradné podpory. Nehynoucí lásky.

Stříbrovlasý muž z Thingolovy přízně. Moje zlatovlasá sestřenice. A to dítě, tmavé jako havran.

Ne. Jako Slavík.

Zaklel jsem ve stejné chvíli, kdy k nám ze vzdalující se loďky doletěl stříbrozlatý záblesk.

A ještě jednou.

„U všech Valaraukar Severu! Kam jsem dal oči? Za nimi!"

To dítě nebylo Artanisino.

Bylo Diorovo. A Velký Klenot schovávalo v tom svém uzlíčku, místo panenky a ze dřeva vyřezaných zvířátek.

Řítil jsem se po břehu Esgalduiny, nevnímal šlehající větvičky ani zmrzlé kořeny, které se mi snažily podrazit nohy. Dohnat loďky splývající s proudem a poháněné zoufalými, strachem štvanými veslaři není nic snadného. Jenže zoufalství pohánělo i mne. Takhle blízko už jsem byl. Tak strašně blízko. Jenom pět kroků a má sestřenice mne dělily od silmarilu, od naplnění Přísahy. Jen pár bezcenných životů…

Přilbu jsem ztratil, zahodil, nevěděl jsem. Cítil jsem, jak mi po skráních něco stéká, štípá – pot se mísil s krví z drobných oděrek na čele a tvářích, škrábanců zasazených přemrzlými větvemi vrb a olší.

Ještě nebylo všechno ztracené. Esgalduina je divá řeka, plná kamenů a peřejí. Mrzlo, vody v korytě je málo. Jestli čluny dojedou k úseku, kde bude nutné je přetáhnout po souši, máme naději. Protože vzdálenost mezi mou družinou a uprchlíky se už teď zkrátila na polovinu, a my se hnali jako lovec za jelenem, neúnavně. Stahovali jsme jejich náskok každým úderem srdce. Ve tmě se nám neztratí: nad les se vyhoupl měsíc, prorazil skrz mraky a postříbřil krajinu svým jasem.

Poslední z člunů dokonce zpomalil. A ještě trochu…

Nebyl to ten, v němž seděla Artanis s Diorovým dítětem. Možná že její manžel uprchlíky z poslední loďky obětuje, aby nás zpomalil, ale to se mu nepovede. Já podruhé nezaváhám. Mužů mám dost a klidně zaliju tuhle zem další krví. Artanis mne oklamala, očarovala, kdo ví, jak se jí to zdařilo, jakým maiarským kouzlům se přiučila od někdejší královny téhle říše. Tak ať pyká. Vztek mi pulzoval v žilách spolu s krví stoupající do tváří.

Člun se zahoupal, ti na něm se zjevně potýkali se stále většími potížemi. Teď se jeden z mužů zvedl z lavičky, odložil vesla.

Lapl jsem po dechu, sklonil hlavu, abych se vyhnul nízké větvi. Udělal další tři dlouhé skoky – blíž a blíž k veslici. Dvacet kroků. Teď jen deset, a polozamrzlá hladina řeky plné vystouplých balvanů.

V té chvíli mě něco udeřilo. Pod pozvednutou paži s mečem, přesně do místa, kde se rukávy kroužkové zbroje připojují k jejímu tělu. Tak prudce, že mne náraz odmrštil dozadu, ke kmeni nejbližší smuteční vrby. Meč mi vypadl z ochromených prstů. Klesající paže narazila na cosi tvrdého, co jí bránilo v další cestě. Pokusil jsem se to odstrčit – a v hrudníku mi vybuchla bolest.

Pořád ještě nechápaje, co se stalo, jsem se silou vůle přiměl zvednout, nahmatat na zemi zbraň a vrhnout se dál za unikajícími čluny. První z nich teď přistával na opačném břehu a uprchlíci se chystali ho přenést po souši kolem nejdivočejší peřeje s vodopády.

Nemohu přece zastavit. Teď nemohu odpočívat. Teď nemohu…

Druhý šíp mne zasáhl do kyčle, těsně pod okraj zbroje. Nevzal jsem dnes na sebe pláty, možná vhodné pro jezdce, ale pro pěšího bojovníka prodírajícího se lesem či podzemím příliš těžké a neohrabané. Jen kroužkovou košili a kožené krzno…

Noha se mi podlomila. S výkřikem jsem upadl na koleno. V očích se mi tmělo a ústa mi najednou plnila krev. Krev, krev, strašně moc krve… Světlé, plné vzduchu, stékala mi po zbroji, bublala na rtech. Když jsem se podíval dolů, konečně jsem zjistil, že se mi první střela do podpaždí zabořila téměř po letky. Jako bych se díval na někoho jiného, z výšky a z dálky, okamžitě jsem si uvědomil, že musela roztrhnout plíci. Proto se mi krátí dech. Proto se zalykám zpěněnou krví…

Vůbec to nebolelo tak strašně, jak bych čekal. Ani z poloviny tolik, jako rozseknutá noha po Nirnaeth. Ani ze čtvrtiny tolik, jako moje duše, když mi Morialmë po Bragollach na Erebu plakala v náručí, a ani nemusela vyslovit, že její matka padla při obraně uprchlíků od jezera Helevorn.

„Lorde! Lorde, jsi zraněný?"

Teprve teď mne dostihl velitel mé družiny, přistál na kolenou vedle mě, podepřel mne.

_Nelyafinwë se musí dozvědět, že silmaril má Artanis. Že s ním prchá po řece k jihu…_, pokusil jsem se říci, ale místo slov mi ze rtů vytryskl nový rudý proud. Bojoval jsem o vzduch, jehož se mi stále více nedostávalo, plíce selhávaly, v hrudi se mi usadil Morgothův plamen. Dusil jsem se, prskal krev. Můj velitel si vyměnil pohled s přibíhajícími vojáky. Všeříkající pohled.

Viděl jsem ho jako přes mlhu. Jako v kouři těch požárů, které se tehdy přihnaly od Severu, pohltily travnaté pláně Ard-Galen, zelené sosny kolem mé pevnosti nad stříbrným jezerem a nakonec i mrtvé tělo mé manželky.

„Nelyafinwë…" pokusil jsem se podruhé. „…Kámen…"

Protože bez silmarilu jsem ztracen, navždycky propadnu věčné tmě. Ani v Síních Mandosu nebudu s Thornwen.

Nebudu s ní nikdy, pochopil jsem v posledním jasnějším záblesku vědomí. S Přísahou splněnou, stejně jako bez ní. Tohle mi neodpustí. Ani má žena, ani naše jediné dítě.

Neviděl jsem, jak doriathský voják v loďce natáhl luk naposledy.

Třetí šíp mi prošel hrdlem. Nebolelo to. A tma, která mne obklopila, mi připadala měkká a vábivá.


End file.
